


MC小天使迟到背后的原因

by Lulu74839



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu74839/pseuds/Lulu74839





	MC小天使迟到背后的原因

MC发现，saeyoung和自己一起睡觉时，很喜欢埋胸……

此刻，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在房间里相拥的两个人身上，saeyoung结实的双臂紧紧环着MC的腰，那颗番茄头靠在MC的胸前，气息喷薄在MC的皮肤上。虽然同居了一段时间，MC还是有些害羞，轻轻推了推saeyoung的脑袋。

“懒虫saeyoung，该起床啦。”

saeyoung还没睡醒，迷糊中摇摇脑袋，鼻尖蹭了蹭MC胸前的柔软，环着MC腰的双手倒是收得更紧了些。

“再让我睡一会………GOD SEVEN要把前22年少睡的觉……全部补回来…………”

MC捏了捏saeyoung的鼻子，“可我今天有约会啊，再不出门就来不及了。”

saeyoung意识稍微清醒过来，抬起头睡眼朦胧地看着MC，“有约会？和谁的？有几个人？都是男的女的？”

MC哭笑不得，“我上个星期和你说过了，你忘记了？今天是ZEN音乐剧巡演的终日，我约好和Jaehee一起去看的。”

saeyoung皱了皱眉，长腿压在MC身上，一副不高兴的样子。“去见另一个男人，我不开心。”

“你生什么气呀小气鬼。又不是去见别人，见RFA的成员你也不开心。”MC轻轻揪了揪saeyoung的耳朵。

saeyoung脑袋蹭了蹭MC的胸，“反正，我不想让你去。你平时工作那么累，周末就应该和我一起在家补觉。”

“不行啊，约好了的事情不能临时反悔。你想让你的MC小天使被别人讨厌吗？只剩一个小时了，不然真的要迟到了。”

saeyoung扭头看了看墙上的时钟，手悄悄地伸进了MC的蕾丝睡裙里。

MC拍掉他的手，“你干嘛呀。”

saeyoung起身压在MC上方，“时间还来得及，做完我就放你走。”说完后掀开MC的睡裙一把含住MC胸前的绵软，纤长的手指也探进MC下面的蜜穴。

MC想打人。MC从来不知道身上的这个人有这么无赖，明知道她要来不及却不放她走。然而MC却控制不住自己呻吟出声。两个人对彼此的身体已经非常熟悉，saeyoung动动手指轻点几下便能使MC身下一片泥泞。MC难耐地扭着腰，小手攀上他腹下鼓起的一大包上下揉着。

saeyoung邪笑着，低头在她耳呵着气，熏红了MC的脸颊。

他轻声说，

“想要了，对吧。”

“GOD SEVEN给你。”

 

 

saeyoung架起MC的双腿，掐着她纤细的腰，身下狠狠顶入。MC小穴内的嫩肉紧紧地吸着GOD SEVEN，saeyoung彻底失去意识，只想着狠狠顶弄她。

GOD SEVEN开始抽插，一只手揉着她的臀肉，另一只抚弄着她的花蒂不断刺激着她。下身拍打时的水声、顶到MC敏感点时她的娇喘、两个人粗重的喘息声在房间里不断回响。saeyoung的强体力和持久力把MC送上了两次也没有射出来。MC浑身颤抖地哭出来，眼泪和汗水混在一起滴落在弄皱了的床单上。

MC夹了几下GOD SEVEN表示求饶，saeyoung不以为然，把MC翻了个身。MC跪伏在saeyoung面前，上身无力地趴在床上，微红着的小穴因双腿支着展示saeyoung眼前，晶液向下淌着，诱惑着GOD SEVEN反复疼爱。

saeyoung再次扶着GOD SEVEN顶进去，恶劣地拍着MC的臀肉。MC惦记着即将迟到的约会，再加上实在受不住saeyoung的顶弄，她低下头，红着脸叫着说着淫话，“呜……GOD SEVEN……好大好硬……顶得好舒服……”

“saeyoung好厉害……还想要……一辈子都想要……”

saeyoung掐着MC的腰越发用力。

“……呜……求GOD SEVEN放过我……今天晚上……我可以亲亲它……”

saeyoung猛地一下顶到最深，GOD SEVEN喷出的液体尽数浇在MC的体内。

saeyoung亲亲MC汗湿的刘海，累到紧闭的双眼，和脸颊上的点点泪痕。  
“GOD SEVEN放过你了。不要忘记你答应过它什么。”

 

 

结果MC还是迟到了。衣领遮不住的吻痕说明了迟到的原因。音乐剧结束后在后台给ZEN送花时，ZEN看到后撇了撇嘴。

真是又羡慕又嫉妒seven的好命。

 

===END===


End file.
